


Another First Date

by tokyoangel1000



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Bones, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: The time has come for Jim and Spock to go on their first date together. Another cadet, however, is trying to interfere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the requested sequel to my story "First Dates". I recommend you read that story before reading this one, as some things may go over your head or confuse you otherwise. 
> 
> This sequel will have two chapters.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on my story, and I hope you enjoy!

It was two days after their meeting at the bar that Spock finally received a message from Jim. Although he would never admit it, Spock had been checking his communicator at a much more frequent rate than normal to make sure he hadn't missed a call or message from him. His message, therefore, caused a small thrill of excitement up Spock's spine. Another thing he would forever deny, of course.

 

**-Hey Spock! Have you decided where you want to eat? ;)**

_-I assume you are Cadet Kirk._

**-Come on Spock, call me Jim! We went over this already.**

_-As you wish. To answer your enquiry, I have very little knowledge of the dining options in our surrounding area. I thought it best to leave the matter to you, should you decide to actually contact me._

**-You thought I wasn't actually going to take you out? Spock, you wound my pride as a gentleman!**

_-That was not my intention Jim. I have merely observed that humans do not always follow up on stated plans._

**-Okay, there is definitely some backstory to that one. You'll have to tell me later.**

**-Anyway, you're a vegetarian right?**

_-That is correct._

**-Then I know just the place. How does Friday night sound to you? No lectures the following day, so I have all the time in the world to get to know you ;)**

_-The symbols you use to end your message appear to serve no obvious purpose. Is your communicator faulty?_

**-It's a winky face, Spock! How is it possible for you to live on Earth and not know about emoticons?**

_-As the matter appears important to you, I shall invest myself in further research on the matter._

_-Friday night is indeed a logical option. If you would provide me with a time and the name of the location I shall meet you there._

**-There is a restaurant right across the street from the bar where we met. Last time I checked they had some good vegetarian options. Meet me there at six on Friday?**

_-I shall endeavour to arrive in a timely manner._

**-Great! I'll see you on Friday Spock ;)**

_-The symbols remain illogical._

  
  
Friday arrived sooner than Spock had anticipated, and before he knew it he was packing his belongings and getting ready to leave the academy. He found that, for once, he felt relief due to the fact that no classes were held on weekends. Filling in as an instructor on the side of his studies made him busier than he had first anticipated.

Belongings collected, he began to make his way out of the academy. His black instructors uniform set him apart from the other students, who regarded him with sharp looks as he passed them. Even as an instructor, respect from humans remained a rarity. His mind was too focused on his scheduled meeting with Cadet Kirk to pay them any mind though, and so he made it almost all the way across the courtyard before he noticed someone following him.

Fellow cadets had played what they referred to as "pranks" on him before, a new form of bullying he had not experienced before coming to Earth. His Vulcan peers had always been straightforward with their dislike for him, as it is only logical to voice one's thoughts directly to the person they may concern. Humans, however, appeared to have a multitude of ways to make their dislike for one another, and Spock, known. What had started with attempts to make him trip and someone "accidentally" spilling water on him, had soon escalated into people trying to sneak up on him to touch his ears in order to mock him. It had only worked twice, and after making an official complaint to Captain Pike nobody ever tried to "prank" Spock again.

Still, Spock never allowed himself to let his guard down. Which is why when the footsteps stopped and a hand touched his shoulder, he was ready.

Taking a hold of the hand on his shoulder he quickly rotated around to face his attacker, only to find a familiar face looking back at him.

"Ow! Let go, you green-blooded hobgoblin!"

Spock immediately released his grip as he was confronted by the grumpy face of Dr. Leonard Mccoy. "I am sorry doctor. I mistook you for a cadet seeking to provoke me." When the doctor only grumbled, he continued. "Is there any way I may be of assistance?"

"You bet your ass there is. Mind explaining to me why you are going on a date with a Jim when you already have a girlfriend?" The doctor no longer looked grumpy but right out angry, and his face was so close Spock was forced to take a step back.

"I am afraid I do not understand Doctor. Vulcans value monogamy. I would not have responded to Cadet Kirks romantic advances if I was already seeing another."

Mccoy took a step back and regarded Spock for a moment. "Uhura had quite a different story to tell."

That got Spock's attention, and he could feel his confusion showing on his face. "Cadet Uhura is claiming to be in a romantic relationship with me?"

The doctor nodded. "She was quick to point it out to me when she overheard me telling Scotty about your date with Jim tonight. Let me tell you, she did not seem pleased, so if you are trying to cheat on her with Jim you will have another thing coming. Not just from her, but from me too."

Spock was barely listening to the good doctor's threats, too busy trying to understand Cadet Uhura's motives. Why would she lie about their relationship, or lack thereof, after not showing up to their date? He would have to investigate the matter further.

"I assure your doctor, the relationship I share with Cadet Uhura go no further than fellow cadets. I may have," he hesitated for a moment, "entertained the thought of a deeper relationship with her, but the thought was quickly dismissed and has not resurfaced after my meeting with Jim."

A beep was heard and the doctor took out his padd, which he then regarded with eyebrows knitted together. While tapping away at it he mumbled a reply to Spock. "Well if all of that is true then it's good enough for me. I just don't want to see Jim being hurt again and know that I won't hesitate to hurt you if you do. I am a doctor, I can make it look like an accident." He looked up and gave Spock a cold and, Spock had to admit, quite scary look. He resisted the urge to swallow.

Putting his padd away, Mccoy huffed a tired sigh. "Well, duty calls. Remember, if you hurt Jim I will know about it. See you later hobgoblin."

And thus he was off, and Spock followed suit. He had a date to prepare for, and he did not want to disappoint Cadet Kirk (or awake the wrath of Dr. Mccoy) by arriving late.

Investigating Cadet Uhura's motives would simply have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock tugged on the hem of his shirt and then put his hands behind his back, fully aware of the fact that his hands were going to wander down to the abused material again soon enough. His calculations told him that he had touched the material, unnecessarily, five times in the last 3,68 minutes and while he would never admit it such actions pointed towards obvious anxiety. The reason behind his feelings was, for once, not a mystery to him. This time it was very simple.

Jim was late. Spock had been waiting for him outside the establishment they had agreed to dine at for approximately twenty minutes, and had even gone so far as to try and comm the cadet but with no success.

While Spock expected a certain degree of tardiness from humans, his failed date with Cadet Uhura had, as humans would say, left a bitter taste in his mouth and a wariness he would have to meditate on to rid himself of. He could not help but wonder if Cadet Kirk had decided to not attend their date without informing him, just like Cadet Uhura had, and what his reasons for doing so would be if he had. Maybe the two cadets had come to the same conclusion and found that they could not tolerate his Vulcan heritage and thus did no longer find him a possible candidate for a partner and-

"Spock!"

Snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called, he turned to see Cadet Kirk running towards him from further up the street. As the cadet stopped in front of him, Spock could not help but notice that the cadet wasn't wearing his usual grin that he was usually sporting around the academy. Instead, he looked tired, and maybe a bit apologetic?

"I am so sorry that I am late Spock," Kirk mustered out while catching his breath, "but someone told Pike about my date with you tonight and accused me of trying to seduce an instructor for better grades. Pike knows that you don't teach any of my classes, but he still had to inform me of it. I came here as fast as I could, I promise."

For a second, Spock was quite taken aback by the human's frantically rambled apology. He had not expected Kirk to be so apologetic about his late arrival, especially since Spock had begun to doubt he would show up at all.

"I assure you that no apology is necessary. If Pike summoned you, your priority was to attend that meeting."

Kirk shook his head. "I should still have sent you a message or something to tell you about all this. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to wait. Heck, I thought you weren't going to be here anymore when I arrived. I mean, isn't tardiness and waiting for someone who is late illogical?"

Spock nodded once. "Indeed it is. However, I have grown used to a certain amount of waiting while interacting with your species. Also," he hesitated, "I found myself illogically hoping you would eventually show up."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Kirk began to chuckle. "Wow Spock, I did not know you would be such a romantic."

Recognising that he was being made fun of, Spock's eyebrows pulled together in fond annoyance as he admired Kirk's wide grin. "I assure you, Cadet Kirk, I am not."

"Jim! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jim?!"   
Allowing a small smirk to play on the edges of his lips, Spock turned to the restaurant and opened the door. "As you wish," a single eyebrow lifted, "Cadet Jim."

Kirk's grumbling as he entered the restaurant only fuelled Spock's silent amusement.

 

  
Jim had been right. The restaurant offered a selection of vegetarian dishes with huge variety, something which still wasn't the norm at most restaurants Spock frequented in the area. Considering the fact that Jim was digging into a big steak with gusto, Spock was impressed at his knowledge of eating establishments with vegetarian options.

"So," Kirk said between mouthfuls of food, "you are advanced enough to teach at the academy already huh? Not that I am surprised, Vulcans are supposed to be crazy smart."

Spock looked up from his soup and raised an eyebrow. "It is indeed true that Vulcans are known for their mental abilities."

"Not so much for their humbleness, however," Jim snorted.

"I was merely stating the truth as an answer to your statement on my race being, as you would put it, 'crazy smart'".

A little grin appeared on Jim's already cheerful face. Spock would swear his eyes were sparkling if it weren't for the fact that that was biologically impossible.

"Well, let me tell you, humble or not you look damn good in that black uniform of yours. Very handsome, if I may say so myself." One of his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

Spock could feel the tips of his ear turning green. What an illogical reaction. "Although I do not understand how why one piece of clothing would make me more attractive than another, I believe the correct thing to do is to say 'thank you'."

"Oh, believe me, Spock, that uniform makes you look ve-"

"Excuse me."

Both men looked up as a voice spoke from above them. Spock could feel his eyebrows wish to raise as his eyes landed on a quite agitated looking Cadet Uhura. Before he had a chance to speak, Uhura continued on.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meal Spock, but I wished to speak with you."

"As you yourself just observed Cadet, I am quite busy at the present moment. Perhaps further conversation would be better held off until a more appropriate time."

Uhura's shoulders tensed up further, if that was even possible.

"This can't wait, Spock. I can't stand by and watch you make a big mistake you will definitely regret later on." Spock followed as her eyes flickered over to Jim at the words 'big mistake'. For some reason, this irritated him.

"I fail to see how me having dinner with Jim would be a mistake. Nor do I see why I would come to regret it."

Uhura let out a humourless laugh and flipped her hair, making Spock feel a slight twinge of concern for the waiter who got slapped by her ponytail as he passed behind her.

"I know you don't participate in gossip Spock, but Mr. Kirk here has a reputation you can't possibly have missed. He hits on everyone and sleeps with anyone who will let him. I bet if I called a random number from his contact list it would be one of many one-night stands who answered. Vulcans value monogamy, as is your right. Kirk could never offer you that."

All three were silent, and for the first time since Uhura approached did Spock look over at Jim, who was now unusually silent and pressing his lips together in a sad line. Spock found himself hating that look on Jim's usually cheerful face. And it was clearly Uhura's words which had put it there.

His face betraying nothing, he turned back to the female cadet.

"I do not see why you should concern yourself with my future relationships when you have made it clear that you do not wish to engage in one with me yourself."

"We had a date-"

"Which you failed to show up to after having asked for the appointment yourself. Since you did not contact me to explain your absence, I concluded that you had no further interest in deepening our relationship. Thus, it seemed acceptable for me to accept Cadet Kirk's invitation to dinner, a meeting I too wished to share with him. A dinner you are now, quite rudely, interrupting."

Uhura looked ready to speak again, when Jim suddenly spoke up. "Hold on." He looked between Uhura and Spock. "You're telling me she stood you up after asking you out on a date? Is that why you thought I wasn't being serious when I asked you to have dinner with me?"

Spock nodded his head once. "That is indeed the truth."   
Jim whistled lowly and shook his head while looking up at Uhura. "Wow. That's a low move for someone who likes to lecture me on my romantic escapades."

For a moment Spock had to calculate the risk of Uhura striking Jim. "I'm not the one who has slept with half of the cadets!"

"You should know better than to listen to ridiculous rumours like that. I may like sex, but I seek it out a lot less than people seem to think." He pointed a finger at her. "And while I have had a couple of casual partners, I still appear to have better manners than you. I don't stand people up. That's just rude, plain and simple."

"I was going to message him! I was just busy, okay."

"You were busy all of that night and all of the days that followed? According to Spock, it seems you haven't messaged him at all, not even after that night." Here he turned to Spock, eyebrows raised in question.

Spock himself now had some questions to ask. "I have indeed been slightly curious myself to why you haven't contacted me, as it was recently brought to my attention that you have been spreading false rumours concerning the nature of our relationship around the academy."

He observed with interest as Uhura's mouth opened and closed, seemingly unable to come up with a good answer. "I-I mean," she stammered, "I would never-"

"According to Dr. Maccoy, you claimed to be in a relationship with me when you overheard him mentioning my dinner appointment with Jim to Mr. Scott. I am simply curious why you would state such a lie after not showing up to the meeting which could have led to such a relationship being formed."

"I was going to message you, Spock, I swear. But I was really busy," her eyes flickered around to the floor, "and as the days went by I got too embarrassed to contact you to apologise and-"

"Hey, Nyota!"

Spock observed a look of panic pass over Uhura's face as she turned towards the source of the voice, which appeared to be a male cadet in civilian clothing but with his Starfleet bag slung over his shoulder.

"Finnegan! It's very nice to see you, but I am a bit busy at the moment."

The cadet, apparently called Finnegan, made some kind of waving hand gesture Spock did not understand and then clapped Uhura lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to bother you for long. I just wanted to say that I hope that there are no hard feelings after what happened during our date last week. As I said, I can't see myself in a relationship right now, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy your company."

Silence fell over the group, but Finnegan did not seem bothered as his gaze trailed over to Jim, who Spock now observed looked very sour.

"Oh hey, Jimmy boy! Didn't expect you to be the wine-and-dine kind of fella."

"Piss off Finnegan."

Finnegan held his hands up, but a smirk Spock would very much like to see go away stayed on his face. "No needs for the claws kittycat. I was just surprised to see you out on the hunt again so soon. Heard that your date with my boy Gary was less than a success."

"I suggest that you make no further statement on the matter and leave us," Spock said, in a tone that made no room for arguments.

The tone worked wonders on Finnegan, much like it had on Gary. While it was obvious he was spooked, Finnegan made a show of trying to hide it. Lifting his chin and squaring his shoulders, he marched out of the restaurant at remarkable speed. Spock raised an eyebrow. His ability to scare humans really was remarkable.

A hand was carefully laid on the clothed part of his wrist, and he followed the hand up to Jim's face, much softer now that Finnegan was gone. "Thanks, Spock."  
  
The corners of his lips pulled up slightly. "You are welcome, Jim." His eyes then steeled as he turned to Uhura. "It appears you have been deceiving me. You have now also tried to lie to me. I am attempting to understand why you would go out with Cadet Finnegan, when you had already scheduled a meeting with me. Or why you would ask me out if you had already made plans together with him."

"She was two-timing you Spock," Jim stated before Uhura could answer.

"I am afraid I do not understand."

Jim's eyes were sympathetic as they locked with Spock's. "She was flirting and trying to date both of you at the same time. Obviously, she decided to go out with Finnegan instead of you last week, but when he rejected her she still had you. Maybe she was hoping she could lie to you about last week and get you back, but then she heard you were going to have dinner with me. So she lied, probably hoping the rumour would solidify your relationship and spread to me so I would back off."

A most horrible feeling began to settle in Spock's chest, and breathing suddenly got a bit harder. Once again, a very illogical reaction he would choose to blame fully on his human side. The feeling was there, however, no matter which side of him was responsible for it, and it was causing him great discomfort. Discomfort stemming from anger, and also sadness, at having been played with so cruelly by someone he thought he could trust.

"It would be best for you to leave, Cadet."

Uhura took a step towards him. "Spock, I am so sorr-"

And suddenly, the anger he felt could no longer be fully contained. "Leave us now, Cadet! Your apology holds no worth to me. You have interrupted my dinner with Jim for long enough with lies and rude remarks towards his person. Now leave, before I make it an order."

He did not see her leave. He was too busy watching his own hands tremor on the surface of the table. He only looked up moments later, when a warm hand once again settled on his wrist and gave a gentle squeeze. Jim's eyes were sad when he looked into them. 'Sympathy', he reminded himself.

"God Spock, I am so sorry."

Spock nodded. "It is a most unfortunate revelation. At least now I know why she acted the way that she did."

"Still!" Jim exclaimed. "What she did to you was horrible. And as much as I hate Finnegan, it wasn't fair to him either. Not even he deserved that." The last part was admitted in a small murmur, causing Spock to think Jim did not find much pleasure in admitting sympathy for a man he clearly did not get on well with.

"Her actions have indeed caused me some emotional discomfort. However, I do not wish to ponder on it any longer. As my people would say, _Kaiidth_. 'What is, is', would be the most accurate Terran translation." He turned his hand over and grabbed hold of Jim's sleeve between his thumb and pointer finger. "I would much rather focus on our time together. I must admit I have thought of this meeting with some anticipation. I would not like to see it ruined."

A smile so blinding it could challenge the Earth's sun was suddenly directed at Spock. "I guess we should enjoy the remainder of our night then, shouldn't we Mr. Spock?"

Spock could feel his lips turn up ever so slightly and his heart beat harder in his side. A most illogical reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done! Life has a tendency of getting in the way, and I have also been working on some new stories. Several of them are Star Trek themed, so if you wish to get updated when I publish them please do subscribe to me. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Your comments are my inspiration and what keeps me going, so they are very precious to me. Story ideas are also welcome, as one can never have too much inspiration. 
> 
> Hopefully I will see you again soon!


End file.
